One Fine Day
by Aya Heartfilia
Summary: Kata orang mereka pasagan sempurna, rasaya memang benar.. tapi seperti di akhir buku cerita yang selalu terjadi plot twist, seperti itu juga Natsu & Lucy (Oneshot)


One Fine Day

©Naruto

Pairing: SasuHina

 _ **I remember once again,  
the lakeshore we used to walk around often..  
staying up all night talking about little things,  
we were so happy back then..**_

Rambut blonde gadis itu tergerai bebas diudara seiring gadis itu berlari kecil menuju kerumunan yang berada di pinggir danau.

"gomen, acaranya sudah mulai ya?" nafas gadis itu terengah-engah.

"belum, aku juga baru sampai" gadis mungil berambut biru, Levy McGarden tersenyum.

"ara, selamat datang Lucy" sapa Mirajane.

"jadi, siapa pria yang berulang tahun hari ini?" tanya gadis blonde itu, Lucy Heartfillia.

"dia belum datang" jawab Gajeel.

Lucy hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya dan melihat kesekelilingnya, dia diundang menghadiri ulang tahun teman Gajeel, yang juga merupakan atasan Levy.

Saat diundang, Lucy tidak menolak sama sekali, apalagi saat tau kalau acaranya di pinggir danau Magnolia, hanya pesta barbekyu namun seluruh area danau sudah disewa untuk perayaan ini.

Untungnya yang datang hari ini, semuanya Lucy kenal. Setidaknya hanya satu orang yang dia tidak kenal, si pria yang berulang tahun.

"dia datang!" ujar Mirajane menunjuk sebuah mobil merah yang parkir didekat pohon besar.

"wah dia bersama sepupunya! Tampannya" Lucy menengok ke arah Levy yang teriak girang saat melihat 2 sosok pria tampan keluar dari mobil, satu berambut blonde dan satunya salmon.

"kalian sudah menunggu lama? Natsu kesulitan menemukan tempat ini" Sting melirik tajam Natsu yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"tidak, aku dan Lucy baru datang..kenalkan, dia Lucy Heartfillia, temanku" Lucy menunduk memberi salam pada kedua pria itu.

"selamat datang, ayo kita mulai" Sting menggiring mereka kembali dan mulai menyiapkan panggangan.

Lucy sempat bingung, yang mana si pria yang berulang tahun? Sting atau Natsu? Saat dia bertanya pada Levy, jawaban gadis itu malah membuatnya semakin bingung.

"dia presdir Dai Corp" ujar gadis mungil itu polos.

Iris hazel Lucy menangkap Natsu yang sedang duduk dipinggir danau sendirian, dan dia bermaksud menyapanya.

"ano.." iris onyx Natsu bertemu dengan Lucy, membuat gadis itu meneguk ludahnya.

"ada yang bisa kubantu nona?"

"tidak, kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka?" Lucy duduk disamping Natsu.

"aku hanya ingin sendiri, ulang tahun bukan berarti harus selalu bersama orang banyak kan?" Lucy tersenyum, dia sudah menemukannya.

"otonjoubi omedetou Dragneel-san" Lucy mengulurkan tangannya.

" kau bisa memanggilku Natsu, aku akan memanggilmu Lucy" Natsu tersenyum.

"baiklah Natsu"

"sebenarnya, bukan aku yang berulang tahun" blush! Rona merah menjalar dipipinya.

"a-ah..gomen, aku salah orang"

"hahaha, tidak juga"

"maksudmu?"

"aku memang berulang tahun hari ini, tapi pesta ini, Sting yang membuatnya, jadi ini pestanya"

"tapi kau juga berulang tahun"

"kau benar"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, baik Natsu ataupun Lucy, mereka hanya memandang langit malam yang sangat indah.

"terima kasih" ujar Natsu lirih.

"eh?" Lucy menengok pada Natsu yang masih memandang keatas.

"kau orang pertama yang mengucapkannya" hati Lucy mencelos.

"aku? Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"mereka sudah meninggal"

"go-gomen" Lucy menunduk, membuat Natsu menoleh.

"tidak apa-apa. Saat mereka meninggal, aku masih berumur 15 tahun, dan aku harus mengemban tugas berat untuk menggantikan ayahku memimpin perusahaan, dan kerabat yang kupunya hanya adikku Sting"

"kau punya adik?"

"hm, Wendy Dragneel, tapi dia meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu karena pneumonia" Lucy menatap Natsu sedih.

"Sting adalah sepupumu?"

"ya, orangtuanya pindah ke Moskow, tapi Sting tetap ingin tinggal di Jepang dan meneruskan karirnya dibidang penerbitan"

"ah, begitu"

"bagaimana denganmu? Aku sudah ceritakan ceritaku"

"aku adalah anak tunggal, ayahku sudah pensiun cepat karena penyakitnya dan ibuku tidak bekerja, karena itu aku yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga, tapi ayah ibuku sangat menyayangiku, aku juga seorang penulis novel, dan.."

"dan?"

"kurasa hanya itu"

"kau seorang penulis?"

"iya"

"aku iri denganmu"

"eh?"

"hidupmu sederhana tapi terdengar menyenangkan"

"hidupmu juga, setidaknya kau tidak perlu merasakan hasil pekerjaanmu ditolak dan tidak mendapatkan uang sama sekali"

"Natsu, Lucy! Ayo kesini, daginnya sudah matang" panggil Sting.

"terima kasih, sebaiknya aku kembali kesana" Lucy berdiri dan Natsu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"bisa aku minta nomor ponselmu?" rona merah menghiasi pipi Lucy.

"i-iya" Lucy meraih ponsel Natsu dan mengetikkan nomornya diponsel pria itu.

"terima kasih" Lucy berjalan menjauh dengan langkah gontai dan wajah yang masih tersipu.

Diam-diam Natsu tersenyum dan kembali memandangi langit.

NaLu~ 

Natsu menggeliat malas di kasurnya, dia memandangi nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya dengan bingung.

"aku tak pernah segugup ini" Natsu memutuskan untuk menghubungi nomor tersebut.

" _halo?"_

"halo, ini aku Natsu"

" _ah, a-ada apa Natsu?"_

"kau sibuk?"

" _tidak"_

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

" _tiduran, sambil menonton drama, kau?"_

"oh, aku juga sedang tiduran"

" _em, baiklah"_

"Lucy, apa lusa kau ada janji?"

" _sepertinya tidak, ada apa?"_

"tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang, aku tau restoran sushi yang bagus"

" _makan siang? Baiklah, kirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan teks"_

"kau keberatan bila kujemput?" ada keheningan sejenak diseberang sana.

" _ti-tidak"_

"kalau begitu, kirimkan alamatmu lewat pesan teks"

" _baiklah"_

"aku harus pergi, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, jaa"

" _jaa"_

Saat sambungan terputus, wajah Natsu merona, dia tidak sadar kalau dia bilang akan menghubungi gadis itu lagi nanti. Arghh, dia gugup sekali.

 _ **I remember once again,  
the quiet park in front of your house  
I used to throw fits because I missed you so much..  
it was so good back then because you were there**_

"ada apa denganmu Lu-chan? Kau nampak sangat ceria hari ini" tegur Levy pada Lucy yang asik dengan ponselnya saat mereka sedang makan siang disebuah kafe.

"tidak apa-apa"

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Natsu?" sontak pipi Lucy memerah.

"ka-kami sudah berkencan"

"ya ampun! Kenapa tidak bilang? Aku bahagia untukmu Lucy!"

"terima kash Levy"

"jadi bagaimana dia mengajakmu?" Levy menopang dagunya dengan tangannya seakan siap mendengarkan kisah Lucy.

"dia mengajakku ke taman bermain 2 hari yang lalu, dan menyatakan perasaannya padaku diatas bianglala"

"itu manis sekali! Kau beruntung Lu-chan!" Levy nampak senang sekali saat tau sahabatnya sudah mendapatkan pasangan yang cocok.

"apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?"

"menurutku sih tidak, kau dan Natsu memang cocok Lu"

"be-benarkah?" Pipi Lucy masih memerah, membuat Levy gemas.

GREP

Sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pundak Lucy, dan yang mengejutkannya lagi, sebuket bunga mawar merah berada di tangan itu.

"halo cantik" bisik pria itu.

"Na-Natsu?" Lucy dikagetkan dengan kehadiran pria itu yang membuat semakin tersipu.

"kalian menggemaskan sekali!" pekik Levy.

"halo Levy" sapa Natsu ramah.

"wah, nampaknya semuanya berjalan lancar ya bagi kalian" Levy tertawa renyah dan pamit pergi karena ada kencan dengan Gajeel.

"ada restoran baru di seberang jalan sana, mau coba?" tanya Natsu.

"ayo" Lucy sumringah dan mengikuti Natsu.

Mereka tiba disebuah restoran kecil di pinggir jalan yang menyediakan berbagai ikan panggang.

"aku mau yang itu" tunjuk Lucy di sebuah gambar menu.

"baiklah aku yang ini" ujar Natsu.

Natsu bercerita banyak dengan Lucy dan mereka berfoto bersama. Selesai makan, Lucy mengajak Natsu kesebuah toko pernak-pernik lucu. Natsu mencoba sebuah sarung tangan untuk memasak ditangannya dan diikuti Lucy.

"ini lucu, aku akan membelinya" Natsu nampak semangat membuat Lucy mengernyit.

"kau boros, bagaimana kau membeli semua barang yang baru kau lihat?" Lucy melepas sarung tangan itu dan berjalan keluar toko sambil terkekeh.

"aku akan beli ini nanti bi" ucap Natsu pada bibi penjualnya dan mengejar Lucy.

NaLu~

Lucy sedang mengepak barangnya saat Natsu tiba-tiba muncul diluar apartemennya.

"kau mau kemana Luce?" Natsu nampak heran dengan sebuah koper didepan pintu kamar Lucy.

"aku akan ke Kyoto, aku merindukan ayah dan ibuku"

"kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Kau naik apa? Kapan berangkat?" tanya Natsu beruntun.

"kalau aku bilang kau akan bolos kerja dan memilih mengantarku kan? Aku naik kereta shinkasen, besok Natsu"

"ish! Kau selalu tau apa yang akan aku lakukan lebih dulu" Natsu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hahaha, bagaimana kalau kau mengantarku ke stasiun besok pagi?"

"baiklah" Natsu masih nampak kesal dan itu sangat menggemaskan bagi Lucy.

Keesokan paginya, Natsu menjemput Lucy dan mengantarkannya ke stasiun kereta, mereka bergandengan tangan dan sesekali bercanda.

"hentikan itu Natsu! Ahahaha" Lucy tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat Natsu meniru seorang komedian.

"dan wajahnya itu terlalu sarat akan ekspresi, kau paham kan Luce?" Natsu menyentil hidung Lucy yang masih tertawa sabil mengangguk dan melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pinggang Lucy.

"Natsu, kita di tempat umum!" Lucy berusaha melepaskan tangan Natsu yang nampak semakin erat.

"ah liat itu! Keretanya sudah datang!" tunjuk Lucy pada kereta yang mendekat.

"mengganggu saja" Natsu mendengus dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Lucy yang bingung dan kecewa.

Namun Natsu berbalik lagi dan mendekati Lucy lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Lucy dan mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar putih dibalik mantelnya.

"cepatlah kembali, aku merindukanmu" Natsu tersenyum dan mengelus lembut surai blonde Lucy.

"aku juga" Lucy tersenyum dan masuk kedalam kereta.

Natsu melambaikan tangannya seraya kereta berjalan pergi begitu juga dengan Lucy.

"ini akan jadi hari-hari yang membosankan tanpamu Luce" bisik Natsu pelan saat kereta yang dinaiki Lucy mulai tak kelihatan lagi.

NaLu~

Natsu sesekali melirik Lucy sambil mendengus kesal. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya berkencan dengan Lucy, tapi gadis cantik itu asik dengan ponselnya. Beberapa kali Natsu diacuhkan dan sesekali Lucy tersenyum pada layar ponselnya.

"letakkan ponselmu itu atau kupatahkan itu" Natsu berdiri sambil menunjuk ponsel Lucy.

"kau berani mematahkannya?" tanya Lucy polos.

"arrghh! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat diponsel mu itu?" tanya Natsu gemas.

"ini" Lucy memperlihatkan layar ponselnya sontak membuat Natsu melongo.

"kau main ini?"

"iya, kenapa?"

"berapa umurmu?"

"apa maksudmu sih?" Lucy mulai bingung.

"kau mengacuhkanku demi game Virtual Marriage? Yang benar saja Luce, aku kalah dengan pria 2D!" Natsu mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"apa kau merasa aku acuhkan? Maafkan aku Natsu" Lucy mulai merasa bersalah lalu meletakkan ponselnya dan memasang muka memelas.

"hentikan itu!" pria salmon ini benar-benar tidak tahan wajah kawaii Lucy.

"tidak sebelum kau maafkan"

"baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu, kalau kau mau berkencan denganku setiap hari selama satu bulan!" Lucy melongo.

"dasar gila! Apa kau tidak merasa bosan melihat wajahku setiap hari?"

"ya sudah terserah kau saja"

Tapi Natsu ya tetaplah Natsu yang penuh akal, dia akan melakukan apa saja asalkan dia bisa melihat wajah Lucy setiap hari.

 _ **One fine day, a teary day  
a heartaching day because you were so dazzlingly beautiful..  
one fine day, a day I can't never go back to..**_

Sudah 1 minggu Natsu pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis, tapi selama itu pula Natsu dan Lucy tidak pernah berhubungan.

"aku merindukanmu" lirih Lucy pada sosok di wallpaper ponselnya, seorang pria berambut salmon dengan senyum lebarnya.

Lucy benar-benar bosan di akhir pekan seperti ini, disaat teman-temannya sibuk berkencan atau sekedar jalan-jalan untuk melepas kepenatan 6 hari bekerja, Lucy merasa hanya ada satu tempat yang membuat harinya lebih baik, taman di danau yang menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan Natsu.

"kakak!" seorang anak laki-laki membawa balon yang cukup banyak mendekat pada Lucy.

"eh? Ada apa adik kecil?"

"ini untuk kakak" bocah itu menyodorkan semua balon ditangannya pada Lucy.

"terima kasih, tapi si-" setelah menerimanya, bocah itu langsung berlari sebelum Lucy sempat menanyakan kenapa dia memberikannya balon-balon itu.

"banyak sekali balonnya" Lucy mengadahkan kepalanya keatas menatap balon-balon itu.

"kak" seorang anak perempuan kini mendekatinya juga dengan sebuah boneka kelinci putih ditangannya lalu memberikannya pada Lucy.

"ini apa lagi-" Lucy lagi-lagi tak sempat menanyakan, ditangannya sudah ada boneka kelinci yang lucu, namun dia teringat sesuatu..balonnya?

"Ya ampun bagaimana aku mengambilnya?" Lucy merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena melepaskan balon-balon itu tanpa sadar, untungnya balon-balon itu tersangkut diantara pohon rindang diatasnya.

"ish Luce, kau ini! kenapa dilepaskan balonnya?" Lucy yakin dia tak salah dengar, dia yakin itu suara Natsu dan orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya adalah Natsu.

"Natsu?"

"bagaimana cara mengambilnya sekarang? Semuanya berantakkan dan tidak romantis sekarang" Lucy semakin bingung saja.

"apa maksudnya sih?"

"aku mengikatkan cincin disalah satu balon itu, dan sekarang kau melepaskannya"

"eh? Cincin?" sepertinya otak Lucy mencerna sesuatu dan mendapatkan maksud Natsu.

"kau melamarku?" pertanyaan Lucy membuat Natsu berhenti dari keributannya dan menatap Lucy, nampak sedikit rona merah diwajahnya.

"awalnya begitu, tapi sekarang sudah kacau rencanaku"

"bagaimana bisa kau melamarku setelah seminggu tidak ada kabar! Apa kau tau bagaimana aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" suara Lucy meninggi, air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya.

"maafkan aku Luce" Natsu mendekat kearah Lucy dan merengkuh tubuh Lucy dalam pelukannya.

"hanya Tuhan yang tau seberapa besar aku merindukanmu Luce" tangan Natsu mengelus surai blonde Lucy.

"kau benar-benar menjengkelkan!" Lucy memukul pelan dada Natsu.

"hentikan, itu sakit" Natsu menangkap tangan Lucy dan meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

Natsu berlutut dan tak lama beberapa anak-anak yang tadi memberi Lucy balon, dan boneka datang bersama teman-temannya sambil membawa sebuah papan kotak ditangan mereka masing-masing.

"Marry me Lucy Heartfillia?" Lucy menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sambil menahan haru, dia lalu menoleh ke arah anak-anak yang memegang papan yang bertuliskan huruf di masing-masing papannya.

 **S-A-Y Y-E-S-!**

Bila digabungkan, itulah kalimat yang tertulis.

"bagaimana bisa kau memaksaku menerimamu!" kekehan kecil Natsu membuat Lucy semakin merona, dia merasa seperti gadis yang paling bahagia sekarang, apalagi banyak orang yang melihat mereka.

"intinya saja, kau mau merubah margamu menjadi Dragneel, nona?" Natsu berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Lucy.

"yes, I want it" Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum diikuti Natsu yang bergerak maju mengecup lembut bibir plum Lucy lalu memasangkan cincin emas putih bertahtakan berlian di jari manis Lucy.

"I'll make you the happiest girl ever" bisik Natsu di telinganya, namun Lucy teringat sesuatu.

"tunggu, kau bilang cincinnya diikat dibalon itu"

"aku bercanda" jawab Natsu polos.

"kau ini!" Lucy menepuk bahu Natsu.

 _ **I remembere once again,  
the endless words I saved up  
they're buried deep in my heart  
I didn't know back then because I didn't know we'd say goodbye..**_

"kau suka model yang mana Natsu?" Lucy menunjuk beberapa contoh undangan dihadapan mereka.

"hm, yang ini" Natsu memilih sebuah undangan berbentuk surat airmail.

"unik juga" Natsu tersenyum dan melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Lucy.

"pilihlah yang kau mau, ini pernikahan impianmu kan?"

"tapi ini kan pernikahan kita berdua"

"tapi aku juga mau kau bahagia Luce"

Lucy tersenyum malu, semburat merah terlihat dipipinya.

"baiklah, aku suka yang ini, bagaimana?" Lucy menunjuk amplop salem dengan pita mengikatnya berwarna senada, didalamnya ada kertas putih dengan gradien warna kuning dibagian bawah undangannya.

"ini bagus kok, aku suka pilihanmu"

Setelah selesai memilih contoh undangan, mereka juga memilih buket bunga untuk mempelai wanita, memesan bunga mawar putih yang akan menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan, dan juga memilih gaun pengantin. Memang pernikahan mereka akan diadakan bulan Desember bertepatan dengan hari natal, namun Natsu dan Lucy sudah terlalu bersemangat untuk menyiapkan segalanya sekarang.

"untuk pernikahan kalian, temanya memasukkan unsur tradisional berwarna putih kan? Aku sudah memodifikasi sedikit gaun mempelai wanitanya." Jelas Cana, desaigner gaun pengantin Lucy.

Natsu nampak mendengarkan sedikit penjelasan perubahan gaun dari Cana dan saat tirai dibuka, perhatiannya teralihkan pada Lucy yang mengenakan gaun sutra dengan potongan kemben didadanya, ada aksen bunga dari bagian pinggang sampai dadanya, di pinggangnya terikat pita berwarna salem yang semakin mempercantik gaun ini.

Dikepala Lucy, dimahkotai sebuah flower crown dan rambut blondenya yang digerai, membuat Natsu meneguk ludahnya.

"apa kau Lucy?" tanya Natsu sambil menunjuk Lucy.

"tentu saja"

"kau cantik sekali" puji Natsu tulus.

"terima kasih"

"tidak, kau sungguh cantik dari sisi manapun"

"kau pasti bahagia sekali memiliki mempelai secantik dia" Natsu mengangguk mendengar penuturan Cana.

"terima kasih" lirih Natsu.

"untuk apa?" tanya Lucy.

"untuk menjadi wanitaku, wanita yang akan menemaniku selamanya" Natsu membelai pipi Lucy dengan sayang.

"aku mencintaimu Natsu"

"aku juga Luce" Natsu mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menempelkan kening mereka, menutup mata mereka sejenak dan merasakan deru nafas masing-masing

 _ **One fine day, a warm day  
The day you blew over to me with the wind..  
one fine day, a day I can't never go back to..**_

Sepasang insan itu sedang berdiri dipinggir danau yang membeku, salju yang sedang turun membuat udara semakin dingin, sama dengan atmosfer 2 orang ini.

Natsu dan Lucy berdiri, saling berhadapan namun tidak seperti biasanya, karena biasanya mereka akan bertatapan dan memandangi satu sama lain dengan hangat, namun tidak hari itu.

Air mata Lucy sudah membasahi pipi Lucy, namun Natsu tidak melakukan apapun.

"jangan menangis Lucy" tidak ada panggilan sayang 'Luce' dari Natsu.

"aku hanya merasa kecewa Natsu!" tak ada nada lembut yang selalu terlontar dari bibir Lucy.

"katakan apa yang membuatmu kecewa! Kenapa wanita selalu seperti ini? apakah tipikal wanita selalu seperti ini?egois" kilat amarah terlihat dimata yang biasanya hanya ada keteduhan dan kehangatan saat Lucy menatapnya.

"kau melarangku untuk pergi dengan lelaki lain, aku lakukan. Aku selalu sempatkan memberimu kabar, memperhatikanmu, namun bagaimana denganmu? Kau terlalu sibuk dengan wanita lain daripada memberiku kabar atau pesan singkat!" lepas sudah beban di hati Lucy.

"aku tak ingin jadi penghalangmu Natsu, jadi sebelum semuanya terlambat.. kita sudahi saja" Lucy melepas cincin pertunangannya dan memukul dada Natsu pelan.

"kau terlalu jahat" kalimat terakhir menyadarkan Natsu, betapa egoisnya dia selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Dia salah mengatakan Lucy egois, karena nyatanya dia yang begitu.

Natsu diam mematung, dia hanya melihat punggung Lucy yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Cincin ditangannya menjadi saksi bisu berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Lucy Heartfilia, gadisnya, dunianya.

NaLu~

Lucy berjalan menjauh dari danau itu dan Natsu, hatinya sangat sakit. Saat dia merasa sudah jalan terlalu jauh, Lucy berhenti dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, tidak perduli orang-orang disekitarnya menatapnya dengan aneh.

Hubungan yang dia jaga selama ini memang membuahkan hasil, 6 bulan setelah menjalin kasih, Natsu melamarnya dan Lucy menerimanya, terlalu cepat memang, tapi cinta tidak bisa disalahkan kan?

Namun 2 bulan belakangan ini, Natsu seakan berubah, dia sering tidak ada kabar, tidak menghubunginya berhari-hari, bahkan saat Lucy mendatangi kantornya, Natsu sering tidak ada. Dia tidak tau apapun sampai 1 bulan kemudian, Lucy memergoki Natsu bersama wanita berambut perak di sebuah restoran dan mereka terlihat mesra.

Natsu meminta maaf dan Lucy memaafkannya, pria itu kembali seperti dulu, menghubungi Lucy, mengunjungi rumahnya, dan sesekali jalan bersama. Namun 2 minggu kemudian, Natsu kembali berubah, dia menghilang tanpa kabar dan tak seorang pun tau dimana Natsu, bahkan Sting tidak tau keberadaannya.

Dan hari itu, disaat salju pertama turun, 2 bulan sebelum penikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan dibawah mistletoe saat bunyi dentingan lonceng natal dibunyikan, Lucy memutuskan pertunangan mereka. Dia memutuskan mundur dari hubungan rumit ini.

 _ **Even if you forget me,  
I endlessly let it flow  
the memories dried up of tears, memories of us in love..  
those precious day,  
I still can't forget them..**_

Natsu duduk di ruang tunggu, sambil menunggu pesawatnya menuju Las Vegas datang.

"kau mau makan siang dulu?" tanya wanita berambut perak disampingnya.

"tidak, aku makan siang di pesawat saja" tolak Natsu.

Saat pesawatnya datang, Natsu dan wanita itu berdiri dan akan segera boarding.

NaLu~

"aku merindukanmu" Loke datang dan memeluk Lucy sangat erat.

"aku juga, apa aku harus menanyakan kabarmu? Karena kau terlihat sangat sehat" canda Lucy

"sehat? Lihat kantung mataku, aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu" Loke mengerucutkan bibirnya dan itu terlihat sangat lucu.

"baiklah, aku traktir makan siang, ayo"

Mereka bercengkrama tentang pekerjaan Loke, keseharian Lucy dan sedikit membahas pernikahan mereka.

Tapi Lucy yakin penglihatannya masih sangat bagus, karena saat dia turun menggunakan eskalator, ada sosok yang sangat dia kenal di eskalator naik disebelahnya.

Lucy menyentuh dadanya yang terasa ngilu.

Sakit itu masih ada, namun yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat wanita disebelahnya dengan mesranya mengandeng tangan Natsu dan tersenyum pada Natsu, namun anehnya Natsu nampak berantakkan, lusuh dan sepertinya tidak banyak tersenyum.

DEG

Natsu melihatnya.

Lucy tau Natsu sudah melihatnya bersama Loke dan tidak menghiraukannya lalu Lucy berpura-pura tersenyum pada Loke.

Namun saat mereka sudah berpapasan, Lucy menengok ke belakang…

NaLu~

Natsu tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan wanita disampingnya tentang teman-temannya, dia hanya terus berjalan sampai saat dia akan menaiki eskalator, dia melihat sosok yang dia rindukan selama ini.

"Luce" gumam Natsu.

"apa?"tanya wnaita disampingnya, Lissana.

"tidak" dan Lissana kembali bicara seperti sebelumnya

Tiba-tiba muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam benaknya,

Sudah berapa lama mereka berpisah?

Kenapa rambutmu kau potong Luce?

Siapa pria disebelahmu yang menggenggam tanganmu erat?

" _ **kau semakin cantik"**_ lirihnya dalam hati.

Natsu melihat Lucy yang memandanginya namun langsung tersenyum pada pria disebelahnya dan tidak lagi melihatnya.

Entahlah, saat Lucy tidak lagi menatapnya dengan lembut, mengenggam tangannya erat, dan memeluknya..

Itu terasa sakit.

Aroma vanilla yang menguar saat mereka berpapasan, Natsu yakin ini aroma Lucy yang sangat dia sukai.

Ada sebersit rasa takut untuk menoleh kebelakang, tapi saat Natsu menoleh untuk melihat punggung Lucy yang semakin menjauh, pandangan mereka bertemu.

Lucy menoleh untuk melihatnya.

Tapi Natsu tidak tau apa dia harus senang atau sedih karena hubungannya sudah berakhir.

NaLu~

Lucy duduk di pinggir danau Magnolia, pandangannya menyapu seluruh pemandangan dihadapannya. Ada anak-anak yang bermain kejar-kejaran, beberapa pasangan yang sedang berkencan, dan sekali lagi, Lucy merasa remuk untuk kesekian kalinya.

"bisa aku duduk disini?" suara itu membuat Lucy tersentak namun tidak menolehkan wajahnya, dia menepis kemungkinan itu adalah Natsu walaupun suaranya persis.

"silahkan" Lucy mempersilahkan.

"sudah 2 tahun ya?" hati Lucy mencelos, pria disampingnya ini benar Natsu.

"ya sudah lewat 2 kali musim panas"

Natsu melirik Lucy melalui ekor matanya dan benda berkilauan yang menghiasi jari manis Lucy membuat hatinya sakit.

"boleh aku datang?" Lucy terdiam.

"aku sudah mendengarnya, selamat atas pernikahanmu" Natsu memandang lurus kedepan.

"terima kasih"

"kurasa kau tidak mengundangku" terdengan kekehan kecil Natsu.

"kau bisa datang bila kau mau"

"baik, aku akan datang dan membawamu pergi" Lucy menoleh cepat.

"tenang saja, aku tak akan berani mengganggumu lagi Lucy" Natsu tertawa kecil.

"aku minta maaf dan tak kusangka pertemuan kita kali ini akan menjadi begitu canggung dan menyakitkan" Lucy membisu, dia ingin sekali berteriak dan memaki Natsu, namun dia berusaha menahannya, bahkan air mata mulai menumpuk, hanya tinggal satu kalimat menyakitkan lagi yang keluar dari bibir Natsu, dan semuanya akan luruh.

"ini untukmu" Natsu menyerahkan kotak bludru kecil berwarna putih gading dan sebuket bunga Lily.

Lucy memandangangi pemberian Natsu, tak ada sepatah kata keluar dari bibirnya.

"aku akan berangkat ke Las Vegas, aku berpikir untuk menetap disana" Natsu memainkan tangannya sambil tersenyum hambar.

"kalau mau tau, aku akan pergi tepat di hari pernikahanmu" sekarang Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy yang masih memandangi buket pemberian Natsu.

"aku pernah memimpikan membawa buket bunga Lily putih di hari pernikahanku, tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa bahkan tidak sanggup memimpikannya lagi karena dengan hanya melihat bunga Lily saja hatiku begitu sakit" air mata jatuh menuruni pipi Lucy.

Natsu terdiam.

" sulit bagiku untuk memikirkan sebuah pernikahan, hubungan baru dan kehidupan tanpamu selama ini, tapi aku berusaha tetap menjalani hidupku sebagaimana mestinya, dan kau tau? Aku baru saja melupakanmu saat kau tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku sekarang"

"Lucy.."

"aku sudah berhenti membencimu Natsu, tapi entah kenapa semua ini selalu mengingatkanku denganmu! dan aku membenci diriku sendiri karena itu!" Lucy berdiri.

"kau sudah selesai?" tanya Natsu yang ikut berdiri, sedangkan Lucy hanya membuang mukanya, menyembunyikan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti turun.

"sekarang dengarkan aku. Ini juga sulit untukku, mengetahui sudah ada pria disampingmu, aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah dia membuatmu tertawa setiap hari setidaknya sekali? Apa dia memastikan kau tidak pernah melewatkan makan? Apa dia selalu memperhatikanmu dan menelponmu tengah malam hanya untuk mengetahui apa kau sudah meminum susu coklat favorit-mu sebelum tidur? Semua pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepalaku" Natsu menatap Lucy dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"iya! Dia melakukannya setiap hari, dia membuatku tertawa, dia selalu meluangkan waktunya dan dia lebih baik darimu!" suara Lucy meninggi.

"baik, satu pertanyaan lagi, bila kau bisa menjawabnya, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu" Natsu meneguk ludahnya, dia sendiri tidak siap mendengar jawaban yang tida dia inginkan dari Lucy. Dia mendekat dan meraih tangan Lucy.

"apa dia bisa mencintaimu lebih dari apapun didunia ini bahkan lebih dari nyawanya sendiri? Apa kau yakin dengan hatimu sendiri Luce?" mereka berpandangan dalam hening, Lucy menunduk dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"iya, aku yakin Loke mencintaiku" Natsu mengerti dan melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Lucy.

"kurasa kali ini benar-benar berakhir" hati Lucy semakin hancur mendengarnya, namun sedetik kemudia dekapan hangat itu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dekapan yang selama ini dia rindukan.

"untuk terakhir kalinya, aku selalu merindukanmu, dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu lebih dari apapun dalam hidupku, karena bagiku kau memiliki hatiku seutuhnya dan selamanya akan terus begitu" suara Natsu bergetar, namun dekapannya semakin erat seakan enggan melepas seseorang di pelukannya.

"semoga kau selalu bahagia" kecupan tulus di keningnya menandakan pelukan Natsu sudah usai dan punggung Natsu yang berjalan menjauh menandakan Natsu benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya.

Lutut Lucy terasa lemas dan membuatnya merosot jatuh diatas rerumputan hijau saksi bisu pertemuan dan perpisahannya.

Lucy meraih buket bunga pemberian Natsu beserta kotak bludru itu dan membukanya.

Sebuah kalung cantik bertahtakan batu emerald yang begitu anggun dan cincin tunangannya dulu.

' _kuharap kau selalu mengingatku sebagai kenangan yang indah dari bagian masa lalumu walaupun itu tidak mungkin.. dan cincin itu, aku tak bisa membuangnya ataupun menyimpannya, kukembalikan lagi padamu, karena dari awal itu milikmu dan selalu akan menjadi milikmu_

 _N.D'_

Lucy memeluk surat kecil yang diselipkan di buket.

 _ **One fine day, a day I can't never go back to..**_

Lucy memandangi pantulannya di cermin, ball gown berwarna putih bersih itu meleka dengan elegan di tubuhnya, rambut blonde-nya digelung keatas dengan gaya sedikit berantakkan dan flower crown menghiasinya.

Tangannya meraih kotak mungil di sudut laci meja riasnya, dan mengambil cincin berlian bertahtakan berlian berwarna pink dan mengenakannya di jari manisnya, namun dia segera melepasnya.

' _ **setiap kau melihat cincin ini, kau akan mengingatku karena warnanya sama dengan rambutku'**_

Kalimat Natsu terngiang-ngiang kembali di kepalanya, dia menatap cincin tunangannya nanar lalu mengembalikannya ketempatnya.

"Lucy? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" suara Loke membuyarkan Lucy yang langsung tersenyum.

"tidak, ayo kita menyapa tamu diluar" ajak Lucy, Loke mengangguk dan meraih tangan Lucy untuk menggenggamnya.

Saat Lucy sedang berbincang dengan ibunya diluar, dia menangkap sebuah mobil dari kejauhan yang berhenti tepat di gerbang taman area pernikahannya.

Hati Lucy seakan berhenti saat melihat sosok Natsu didalam mobil itu namun sesaat kemudian mobil itu beranjak pergi.

Lucy tersenyum simpul.

' _ **semuanya sudah berakhir 2 tahun yang lalu'**_ batinnya.

NaLu~

Natsu memandangi kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi pasangan yang sedang berbahagia, pasangan yang baru menikah.

Selama 2 tahun, natsu bukannya tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri yang mendambakan Lucy, namun ego nya terlalau tinggi untuk meminta Lucy kembali.

Dan hari ini adalah hari penuh emosi, dia tak tau harus berekspresi senang, sedih atau apapun, karena saat dia bahkan tidak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk berucap, sang gadis sedang tersenyum dengan lebar dan kebahagiaan tercetak jelas diwajah cantiknya.

"jalan pak" lirih Natsu pada supir didepan dan mobilnya mulai melaju menjauhi taman area pernikahan Loke dan Lucy.

'aku melepaskanmu, semoga kau bahagia Luce'

END

Holla, Aya balik lagi dengan fanfic gaje Aya ^^

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Jung Yong Hwa – One Fine Day, sebenarnya fanfic ini sudah rampung beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi Aya rombak ulang :3

Thanks for reading, mind R&R? ^^


End file.
